Change - CHNG
by OdinRandomer
Summary: As with every passing year, Huntsman Acadmies accept new students into their halls and begin training the next generation of heroes. Follow the story of team CHNG and watch as they grow alongside others such as team RWBY and JNPR!


Greetings RWBY FNDM. Since I first became infatuated RWBY all those years ago, like many of you, I too came up with my own characters and stories to co exist alongside the big hit by Rosster Teeth. After years of creating, which ultimately served no big purpose. I decided to finally put a pen to paper (So to speak...) and try to create my story with words! Since I have no idea what I'm doing, I'll try the best I can to tell my story and hopefully entertain anyone who is kind enough to give my work a shot! I hope you enjoy the story of team CHNG! Apologies for the length as I'm only starting but hopefully if this grows, it'll become longer and better!

A small beam of light pierced through the thick canopy of trees, it was almost completely silent except for the chopping of wood and the grunts of the girl hard at work. Chloe Cream worked hard and quickly, trying to finish cutting the wood necessary for the fireplace back home. She wished her father would let her use dust to cut the wood however he insisted that she learn the value of manual labour. That and sometimes that could affect the quality of the wood. However, she'd rather cut wood all day than work in the dust mines. It wasn't that her father pushed her hard, it was that it would get very hot underground and she always had that subconscious fear that an accident may occur despite how much she was told otherwise. Though even logic may not prevail over fear...

CRACK

Her trail of thought was lost as she was disturbed by the sudden noise. Chloe surveyed the area, scanning the nearby shrubbery for any sign of movement. Her breath caught in her throat. Surely it must be a woodland creature, mearly skimping through the forest. Despite half heartedly concluding it was just a rabbit or deer, she did not return to cutting. A few tense moments passed. A growl. From which direction, she did not know. Grimm. A shape darted at her from the right, instinctively Chloe backflipped. It was simple and graceful yet effective at escaping the beasts maw. Upon landing she slammed the axe into the creatures back as hard as she could. The creature fell with a whine and proceeded to crash into the workstation. More growls erupted from all around her. She was surrounded by Beowolves. They began moving closer, slowly, testing their prey. But Chloe was smarter, faster and she was trained. From behind her, a beowolf began to charge at her. Chloe dashed forward and used the downed beowolf as springboard to launch herself into the air. Using her momentum, she turned in mid air to face her opponent while ejecting her weapon from the device on her wrist.

The simplist way to describe it was that it was a Wand. A long rod the became slimer towards the top, narrowing to a sharp point. It can channel dust from the revolving device on her wrist.

Landing on the ground, she aimed her wand and fired a simple fireball at the Grimm. The smoldering flame smacked it in the face, its skin burning and and body beginning to fade quickly. Behind it, another beast pounced over its dying comerade and over the table towards her. The device spun with a clack and began feeding ice dust into the wand. Pointing it at the ground, Chloe darted to towards the Grimm, Wand aimed at the ground. As Chloe ran, Ice erupted behind her, forming sharp and jagged formations. Ducking low, Chloe slid under the wood bench leaving the Beowolf to pass over her and onto the icy spikes.

Pushing herself up she broke into a sprint, racing toward home. Three assailants chased her through the thicket of trees. Chloe knew she couldn't outrun them all so she resorted to using her training that she had recently aquired after graduating from Combat School. Stopping and turning on the spot, Chloe raised her Wand at the nearest Beowolf and fired. A stream of Electricity launched at the creature, shocking it. It collapsed in its tracks. The other two bundled towards her, eager to feast. Chloe crouched low and aimed her Wand at the ground yet again, waiting for the right moment. As one Beowolf pounced, Chloe used the power of wind dust to send herself flying into the air. Turning in the air, she aimed and landed onto the other Grimm's back. Jumping once again with the skill and grace of a gymnast, she landed behind both Grimm. Once again resorting to Ice, Chloe bent down and created a trail of ice long enough so that it would impale both creatures.

Chloe stood back up, breathing quickly, after spending the day working, a fight was a nice break. Even if she ran out of breath. She was lucky she escaped without any injury. Chloe grinned, high on the adrenaline rush and the sense of acomplishment. She knew she was ready for Beacon Acadamy in a couple of months.

Turning back to her workplace from earlier, Chloe began walking at a brisk pace. She needed to collect the wood otherwise he father would be mad at her. She couldn't tell him she'd been attacked by Grimm otherwise he'd freak out and never let her leave the house. She couldn't blame him for being so overprotective after her mother died, yet she wished that he would loosen up a bit.

Arriving at the clearing, Chloe began to tidy up the mess that her battle had made. She smirked at the thought of facing more Grimm, after all she didn't even get to use her weapon's other form. There would be plenty of more opportunities in the future though. Once the work station was clear, Chloe placed the fruits of her labour into a wheelbarrow and began to carry to wood back home. On the way, she analyised the battle in her head. Trying to note areas she could improve or areas that she did particularly well in. The thought that worried her however, was the thought that if she had continued working, she'd be a Beowolf's chew toy by now and her father would never know. With a smile, she shook her head and came to the conclusion that it's sometimes a good thing that logic doesn't prevail over fear.


End file.
